One Day BabySitter
by KSarah
Summary: Just a one shot on Duo! Duo lovers please read and review


Daya was in his house it was sunday today he called Abhijeet they made a plan to watch a movie together…Daya was seating on the sofa reading the newspaper waiting for abhijeet meanwhile his doorbell rang…

Daya (in mind) - jarur abhijeet hi hoga! (he happily moved towards the door and opened it)

He saw his neighbour sweta standing infront of him carrying her 6months old baby Ayaan in her arms…

Daya (smiling) - aree bhabhi aap yaha? itni subah subah!

Sweta - Daya mujhe tumhari ek help chahiye! (nervously) tum please do ghante ke liye Ayaan ka khayal rakh sakte ho? actually mujhe hospital jaana hai maa ko dekhne! Ayaan ko vaha nahi le jaa sakti aaj tumhara off bhi hai! (hopeful eyes) please daya?

Daya (smiling) - bhabhi aap tension mat lijiye! (he took Ayaan in his arms) mai khayal rakh lunga isska...aap aaram se jaaiye!

Sweta - thank you daya! you are really sweet! mai pakka do ghante mai aa jaaungi! (she turned to go but stopped) aur haaan isse har ek ghante mai baby food ya dudh dena padta hai tum sambhal loge na?

Daya (confident) - haan bhabhi! aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye…mai sambhal lunga (he assured her)

She thanked him once again and left...Daya moved inside carrying the baby in his hands the baby was sleeping he moved to his room and put him on the bed gentally as soon as he puts the baby down the baby woke up and started crying loudly…

Daya (patting his stomach) - chup ho jaao….chup ho jaao! (he was trying to calm the baby but the baby started crying even more badly)

Daya - kaha fass gaya yaar ye to chup hi nahi ho raha! (thinking) kahi isse bhukh to nahi lag rahi? (he picked the baby up in his arms and moved towards the kitchen)

The baby was still crying he was trying his best to calm him down but the baby was not ready to stop….he removed the milk jar from the freeze and put the pan on the gas he boiled the milk….

Daya (patting his back) - bass beta thodi der aur abhi aapka dhudh taiyar ho jaayega! (Daya cool down the milk and tried to make him drink the milk putting him on the sofa with the chamach since he had no milk bottle for the baby)

baby was crying continuously he refused to drink the milk he was moving his hands and feets he kicked daya on his hand and the milk falls down on his pant…

Daya (irritated) - ye bacha hai ya shaitan! (patting the baby) beta chup ho jaao aapki mumma aati hi hogi

meanwhile Abhijeet entered in the house he was shocked to see Daya's condition his pant was all wet he was standing holding the baby and trying to calm him down…Abhijeet couldn't control his laugh and burst out laughing loudly….

Daya (irritated) - tum kyu hass rahe ho?

Abhijeet - hahhhahha! kya Daya itna bada ho gaya fir bhi pant mai hi (he again started laughing)

Daya took a glance at his pant and understood the matter he gave Abhijeet "I will Kill You" look Abhijeet kept his finger on his lips and supressed his laughter with so much difficulty..

Daya (irritated) - ek to iss bache ne pareshan karke rakha hai pichle ek ghante se chup karane ki koshish kar raha hu lekin ye hai ki chup hone ka naam hi nahi le raha!

Abhijeet - hahahhaa! tujhse nahi hoga ye sab…mujhe de mai chup karata hu!

Daya - haan tumhe to bada experience hai bache sambhalne ka! hai na?

Abhijeet (taking the baby) - aree kahi bache sambhale hai mene! abhi ek minute mai chup kara dunga!

he puts the baby on the sofa and started trying to calm him making funny faces but nothing was working on the baby he was crying without break….Abhijeet thought something and removed his diaper it was wet he understood why he was crying….as soon as he removed the diaper baby stopped crying

Daya (amazed) - aree wahh ye to chup ho gaya!

Abhijeet (raising his collar) - dekha! mene kaha tha na! aisa koi kaam nahi hai jo Abhijeet na kar sake!

Daya (impressed) - sahi hai boss! ab to mere bacho ko bhi tum hi sambhalna…

Abhijeet (in disbelief) - mujhe kya aaya samajh kar rakha hai? (teasingly) aur teri shadi hogi ya nahi uss par bhi bahut bada question mark hai! bache to bhul jaa…

Daya (fake smile) - bahut bura sense of humour hai tumhara!

Abhijeet - tujhse to fir bhi acha hai! acha ab dusra diaper de mujhe bache ko pehnana hai…

Daya nodded his head and took out a diaper from the bag which Sweta had given him….he gave the diaper to Abhijeet and he changed his diaper but tied it loosely…

Daya (happily) - aa jaao beta (he holded the baby properly keeping his one hand on his bum and one on his head)

Abhijeet - aise pakdate hai baby ko!

Daya (confused) - to kaise pakdate hai?

Abhijeet took the baby from his hand holding him from his waist only since he tied the diaper loosely the diaper slips down and meanwhile the baby pee on him...the baby smiled as if he had achieved a victory….Daya couldn't control his laughter and started laughing madly

Daya - hahhahhaa! bade aaye bacha sambhalne wale!

meanwhile the baby again started crying he must be hungry they thought….since he refused to drink the milk they had to go out to buy baby food for him…they were in the mall trying to select baby food…they had kept the baby inside the trolley….one woman was standing with them her baby was kept in the another trolley….they finally selected the baby food and headed back to home with the baby...Abhijeet made the baby food and feed the baby…Daya was staring at the baby in suspicion

Abhijeet (looking at him) - tujhe kya hua? aise kya dekh raha hai bache ko?

Daya (still staring the baby) - Boss mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki ye Ayaan nahi hai! (he remembered something) Ayaan ke gaal par ek til tha aur isske gaal par koi til nahi hai! (he noticed his clothes) ye Ayaan nahi hai (he said loudly)

Abhijeet (shocked) - ye tu kya bol raha hai?

Daya (worriedly) - Boss hum galti se kisi aur ka bacha utha laaye hai! (indicating towards the baby) ye dekho isske kapde alag hai aur gaal par til bhi nahi hai!

Abhijeet (remembering) - isska matlab vo jo aurat humare saath khadi thi hum usska bacha le aaye! (touching his head) ab hum kya kare?

Daya - hume jaldi se mall jaana hoga shayad vo aurat vahi ho!

Without wasting any moment they went towards the mall luckily the woman was still there still busy in choosing products luckily she didn't saw the baby….they moved close to her making sure not to make any sound and replaced the baby….they ran from there….they reached the home and took a relief sigh

Daya (panting) - aaj to baal baal bach gaye boss! agar uss aurat ko pata chal jaata ki hum usska bacha utha laaye the to kidnapping ka case kar deti hum par!

Abhijeet - sach mai yaar aaj to bura fase!

finally Ayaan's mother came back Daya handed the baby to her….

Sweta - Ayaan ne tumhe jyada tang to nahi kiya Daya?

Abhijeet - aree bhabhiji puchiye mat! (he received a angry glare from Daya and covered it) mera matlab hai Ayaan to kaafi pyaara bacha hai! issne hume bilkul tang nahi kiya! (looking at Daya) hai na Daya?

Daya - haan boss bilkul! (to Sweta) infact mere aur Ayaan ke bich to kaafi achi bonding ho gai hai!

Sweta - acha! fir to agli baar se mai Ayaan ko tumhare paas hi chodkar jaaungi!

Daya (shocked) - agli baar?

Abhijeet suppressed his laughter seeing his condition…

Sweta (smiling) - aree mai to majak kar rahi hu! thank you tumne Ayaan ka khayal rakha! ab mai chalti hu (she went away)

as soon as Sweta left Abhijeet burst out laughing loudly…

Abhijeet - hahhahaha! agli baar bhi tu ache se handle kar lega bache ko!

Daya - bahut hasi aa rahi hai na mai abhi batata hu (he picked a pillow from the sofa and threw on him)

he moved towards him to catch him but before he could do Abhijeet ran inside the room and closed the door….Daya smiled and nodded his head in disappointment thinking about the day! This one day babysitting was very hard on him

 **THE END**

A/N - 2nd try on Duo! I hope it was not that bad? please do review


End file.
